


As Sweet As C6H12O6

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘How about you and I form a covalent bond?’ What does that even <i>mean</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sweet As C6H12O6

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15 Minute Drabble Prompt "chemistry"

“‘How about you and I form a covalent bond?’ What does that even _mean_?”

“Arthur,” Merlin sighed. “Please tell me you know what a covalent bond is--”

Arthur snorted. “Of course I do. You drilled it in my head before the last exam, remember? What I meant was--” he gestured to the note in his hand, “--who the hell is sending me letters using cheesy pickup lines?”

Merlin blushed so deeply, even his ears turned red. “Can you not figure it out?”

“...Oh,” Arthur said as the truth sunk in. “I’m going to need more tutoring sessions then.”


End file.
